


Спасти "котенка"

by merchant_prince



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Hurt/Comfort which is not Hurt/Comfort, M/M, obsence language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крису кажется, что он обязан спасти весь мир. А у Себастьяна альтернативное чувство юмора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасти "котенка"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на внеконкурсную заявку кинкфеста: Крис/Себастьян http://cs402622.vk.me/v402622631/4dd6/QAenH2FMq6Y.jpg Хочу почитать про бедного румынского актера, который впервые попал в большой город. Деньги закончились - кушать хочется. Заказчик будет рад как ангсту про тяжелые будни уличной шлюхи, так и юмору про сияющего принца Криса, который жаждет спасти всех бедных и обездоленных, и Стэна, который просто остановился послушать музыку. Но раз Крис решил его спасти, то спасет! Во что бы то ни стало!

Мама с детства говорила Крису, что надо помогать тем, кто попал в беду. Как известно, мамы плохому не научат, а дети очень восприимчивы к новой информации, и родительский авторитет – это светоч всего их мировосприятия на ранних стадиях развития, так что малыш Крис стал воплощением Чипа и Дейла в одном лице.   
  
Первый опыт спасения мира для Эванса случился в шесть лет. Котенок на дереве мяукал очень жалобно и требовал вмешательства в свою судьбу. Пройти мимо Крис не мог и стал отчаянно карабкаться на дерево. Пушистый ублюдок непонятного цвета своего спасителя не дождался, перепрыгнул на крышу гаража, а спасать пришлось Криса, у которого внезапно проснулся страх высоты.  
  
Время шло, «котята» на пути Эванса появлялись все чаще. Девочки с разбитыми на детской площадке коленками, которым мальчик с замашками рыцаря дарил купленное на карманные деньги мороженное, не всегда понимали такое благородство и убегали. Одноклассники, чьи прогулы надо было оправдать перед учителями, быстро забывали акты дружеской помощи, кидая во многих мелочах. Бабушки, всем свои видом просящие помощи в нелегком деле пересечении проезжей части по нерегулируемому переходу, в старческом маразме проявления вежливости и уважения воспринимали за попытки ограбления. И т.д. И т.п.  
  
Очередного «котенка» на жизненном пути Криса Эванса звали Себастьян Стэн.  
  
***  
Прослушивание сегодня продолжалось ненормально долго. Режиссер и его помощники подолгу беседовали с каждым кандидатом на роль, давали зачитать какие-то куски сценария. Директор по кастингу носилась среди приглашенных подающих надежды актеров, как ошпаренная, то затягивая кого-то в зал прослушивания, то донося до кандидатов дежурное «Спасибо. Мы Вам перезвоним». Крис только ухмылялся на это, понимая, что раз он уже третий час подряд не получил от ворот поворот, значит шансы на роль у него вполне себе приличные.  
  
Спустя еще час, когда претендентов в приемной осталось всего шестеро, девушка выскочила в очередной раз от режиссера, бросая: «На сегодня все свободны, кроме…», - ей понадобилось свериться с записями у себя в планшете, - «…Криса Эванса. Пожалуйста, пройдите за мной».  
  
Это был триумф, это была стопроцентная путевка в отличный проект. Крис в очередной раз поймал удачу за хвост, с радостью снова следуя в зал прослушивания. Вот какой черт дернул его оглянуться на тех, кому сегодня не повезло?  
  
Парень, застывший в дверном проеме, оглядывал Криса с нескрываемой завистью и…грустью? В его позе, взгляде, выражении лица было что-то обреченное. Или такое впечатление производила худоба и невзрачная одежда парня. Неважно, Эвансу хватило, чтобы проникнуться чувством вины. Как будто конфетку у ребенка отобрал или с качелей столкнул. Стоило почаще себе напоминать, что конкуренция в актерской среде – сумасшедшая вещь, и нет ничего плохого в том, что обошел двадцать претендентов на роль благодаря таланту и шарму. Этим Крис себя и успокоил, а режиссер, моментально взявший его в оборот, вообще увлек Эванса в пучину грядущего фильма, так что с кастинга тот вышел в приподнятом настроении. Упало оно уже через полчаса.  
  
Полу пустая улица ночного города, воздух с примесью выхлопов, белесые огни фонарей и заунывные звуки джаза. Заметно потрепанный жизнью уличный музыкант пристроился на пластиковом ящике у самого края тротуара и отчаянно надрывался в надежде разжалобить прохожих на бакс или хотя бы квортер*. В этой картине таилась какая-то непробиваемая урбанистическая тоска.  
  
К стене здания напротив привалился тот самый парень с прослушивания. Совершенно пустой взгляд, закушенная губа, руки в карманах джинсов, поникшие плечи. В общем, Крис пройти мимо не мог. Тут было не просто чувство вины, тут было ощущение, что одним своим существованием Эванс поломал кому-то жизнь.  
  
\- Привет, - пустой незаинтересованный взгляд теперь был адресован именно ему. – Эм, мы встречались. На прослушивании. Я Крис.  
  
Это должно было звучать ненавязчиво, уверенно и дружелюбно, но судя по скептицизму на лице собеседника, где-то в своем плане Эванс ошибся.  
  
\- Себастьян, - все-таки бесцветно сообщил тот.  
  
Сказал «а», надо и «б», но что-то дальше неловкого знакомства разговор не клеился.  
  
\- Эм, слушай, у тебя все нормально? Просто, знаешь, выглядишь как-то, - Крису понадобилось все его самообладание, чтобы убедить себя, что ползущая верх бровь – это не знак недовольства, а скорее уж защитная реакция. Бывает, что люди не привыкли, чтобы их душевным состоянием интересовались, - грустно что ли.  
  
\- Эм, слушай, - передразнил Себастьян, и Эванс отметил, что у его нового знакомого в наличии легкий иностранный акцент. Может, поэтому его и не взяли на роль, - я убил полдня на прослушивание, чтобы услышать «Спасибо, Вы нам не подходите». И это десятый раз подряд. Так что да, должно быть я выгляжу немного грустным, размышляя, как зарабатывать дальше на жизнь.  
  
Десять отказов подряд, это, должно быть, ужасно обидно. Крис даже внезапно для себя понял, что он-то баловень судьбы, попадавший в те проекты, которые хотел.  
  
\- И куда подашься? – без всякой задней мысли спросил Крис и был награжден очередным выразительным взглядом. На этот раз глаза были прищурены. А еще Себастьян коротко облизал свои губы так, что Эванс невольно сглотнул и тут же одернул себя. Пялиться так откровенно – нехорошо. А что поделать, если парень объективно красивый?   
  
\- Я вот даже не знаю, - протянул Себастьян, - судя по тому, как ты беззастенчиво липнешь сейчас ко мне, у меня неплохие перспективы в уличной проституции. Как думаешь? Вот ты бы за сколько меня снял?  
  
Криса прошиб холодный пот. Наверное, впервые в жизни. Да, такого отчаянии ему видеть еще не приходилось. А еще такой откровенной блядской улыбки. Господи, да что у этого парня с мимикой?  
  
\- Я бы не… Я не имел в виду… Прости, если ты подумал… - оправдывался и извинялся он с таким напором, что Себастьян заржал, сложившись пополам. А Крис искренне недоумевал, что такого смешного. В его понимании все было очень плохо. Хотя, правильно - истерическая реакция предполагает смех.  
  
\- Бывай, Крис, мне пора, - Себастьян занес руку, чтобы помахать, но Эванс был слишком серьезно настроен и схватил его за запястье.  
  
\- Не делай этого, есть же наверняка другой выход, - Крис попытался вложить в свои слова как можно больше искренности.  
  
\- Отпусти, - Себастьян выдернул свою руку чуть ли не со звериным шипением и устремился вверх по улице.  
  
Крис испытывал редкостные муки совести, что ничего не может изменить, исправить.  
  
***  
  
Встретив Себастьяна во второй раз, Крис решил, что это судьба. Даже нет, это миссия, возложенная на его плечи мирозданием.  
  
Спустя пару дней Скотт предложил отметить получение новой роли. В своем стиле, конечно же. Что может быть веселее гей-клуба?  
  
Отличный диджей, ходящий ходуном танцпол, выедающая последние мысли светомузыка. А еще девочки у барной стойки, как будто проводящие незапланированный мастер-класс по поцелуям. Крис даже залюбовался, ожидая свой коктейль, а потом… Вот какой черт его дернул посмотреть совершенно в другую сторону?  
  
Себастьян был одет в простой и стильный пиджак, из под которого выглядывала белая тонкая футболка. На шее болтается какой-то медальон. Он стоял, опираясь спиной и локтями о барную стойку, весь его вид был сосредоточенным и напряженным. Рядом с ним пристроился какой-то парень, закидывающийся уже явно не первым шотом. В отличии от Себастьяна он наслаждался происходящим, что-то говорил с улыбкой, тянулся, чтобы прикоснуться, Себастьян же отвечал сдержанно, сохранял дистанцию.  
  
Крис не мог со своего места слышать их разговор, но с его стороны, в его понимании это было похоже на обговаривание цены. Особенно он уверился в своих предположениях, когда незнакомый парень обнял все такого же сосредоточенного Себастьяна за талию и повел к черному выходу из клуба.   
  
Не то, чтобы у Эванса был план – только завышенная уверенность в собственной правоте. Так что с места он подорвался на чистых эмоциях и желании удержать отчаявшуюся душу от падения моральных принципов.  
  
Укромный переулок за клубом, недостаток света, голые стены и отвратительный, кислый запах. Лучшую обстановку для разыгрываемой здесь и сейчас драмы еще поискать надо было.  
  
Себастьян был основательно вжат в стену, его шею настойчиво исследовали губами, тело – беззастенчиво лапали, когда Крис добрался до места свершения вселенской несправедливости.  
  
\- Отвали от него, - Эвансу не составило труда оттащить пьяного, плохо воспринимающего реальность парня в сторону.  
  
\- Блять, что?  
  
\- Что за…?  
  
\- Я сказал, отвали, - должно быть Крис выглядел очень зло или свирепо, раз незнакомец согласно покинул сцену, бормоча себе под нос: «Кто ж знал, что территория занята».  
  
\- Себастьян…  
  
\- Так, еще раз спрашиваю – что за нахуй ты творишь?  
  
Здесь, в темном переулке, когда лицо Себастьяна казалось заостренным из-за игры теней, а глаза нельзя было разглядеть, Крису показалось, что перед ним стоит настоящий демон из городских легенд. Вот разве можно совмещать в себе столько образов?  
  
\- Себастьян, это неправильно, - твердо начал Эванс.  
  
\- А ты у нас поборник нравов… Погоди, тогда что ты забыл в гей-клубе? Или ты сюда исключительно в миссионерских целях пришел?  
  
\- Послушай!  
  
\- Am futut-o pe mă-ta! - Себастьян проделал уже привычный трюк - развернулся и пошел прочь. А Крис на этот раз оказался слишком обескуражен непонятными словами, чтобы как-то его остановить.  
  
\- Что? – тупо уточнил он.  
  
Себастьян резко обернулся, шумно выдохнул и выдал, коверкая слова:  
  
\- Иметь я трах с твой мама, - и добавил вполне по правилам английского языка. – Иди на хуй.  
  
Эванс недолго оставался в одиночестве, на крыльцо черного входа вылетел Скотт. Наблюдательности у братца не занимать – в поле его зрения сразу попали и хмурый Крис, и стремительно удаляющийся Себастьян.  
  
\- Есть смысл ждать объяснений, что тут произошло?  
  
Крису хотелось взвыть от безысходности.  
  
***  
  
Третий-то раз должен расставить все точки над «i».  
  
Рассчитывать на случайную встречу не было никакого смысла, поэтому Крис использовал все запасы своего очарования и даже немного включил актерские навыки, чтобы выведать у уже знакомой директору по кастингу адрес Себастьяна. Пришлось оторвать девушку от более насущных дел, но помаяться от угрызений совести по этому поводу он еще успеет. Пока же он располагал не только желанной информацией, но и знанием дополнительных фактов. Полное имя предмета беспокойства Криса было Себастьян Стэн. Он был начинающим актером, успевшим засветиться в высококонцептуальной арт-хаусной картине, широко известной в узких кругах. А еще он был из Румынии – вот и разгадка загадочного акцента.  
  
Эванс явился под двери нужной квартиры с двумя стаканчиками кофе. Ну а как еще показать добрые намерения, если не с помощью капучино?   
  
Вопреки всем ожиданиям, это был вполне приличный многоквартирный дом, а не ночлежка, полная мексиканцев, пакистанцев и прочих нелегалов. Да и вообще, с чего это Крис решил, что у Стэна нет визы?  
  
Себастьян даже дверь не до конца открыл, а тут же закатил глаза при виде гостя. Пришлось принимать срочные меры, чтобы не остаться стоять на лестничной клетке.  
  
\- Я пришел извиниться.  
  
Себастьян уставился на стаканчик из Старбакса, как будто ему предлагали выпить яд, но все-таки взял угощение и даже пригласил Криса войти.  
  
\- И что дальше? – оказавшись внутри квартиры, Эванс почувствовал себя куда увереннее. Да и хозяин был настроен на разговор.  
  
\- Слушай, если там дело в аренде квартиры, то можешь пожить у меня. И могу помочь с поиском предложений… Вообще, могу помочь по любому вопросу. Просто скажи, что нужно.  
  
Ответа ждать пришлось несколько долгих секунд звенящей тишины, в течение которых Криса вымораживали колким взглядом голубых глаз. В конце концом Себастьян поинтересовался, отпивая на пробу кофе:  
  
\- И вот с чего такая щедрость?  
  
Эванс глубоко вздохнул и выдал:  
  
\- Потому что я считаю неправильным, что такой хороший парень, как ты, будет, ну, ради денег торговать собой.  
  
Кофе ядом не был, но Себастьян им подавился и долго откашливался. Вернув себе способность дышать и говорить, он спросил:  
  
\- Так, Крис, скажи мне честно, ты ебанутый? – ответа он не дождался, сделав вывод самостоятельно. – Ты ебанутый.  
  
\- Ты сказал тогда…  
  
Себастьян загнулся от смеха. Он смеялся до слез из глаз, даже уткнулся Эвансу в плечо в очередном обессиливающем приступе хохота.  
  
\- Что ж ты за чудо такое, на голову больное, а?  
  
Абсурдность собственных предположений и фантазий наконец-то стала доходить до Криса. А за абсурдностью потянулись стыд, неловкость.  
  
***  
  
\- Нет, мне говорили, что мое скорбное выражение лица может загнать в депрессию любого, но… А вот ты не подумал, что такая шлюха не очень-то будет привлекать клиентов?  
  
\- Ну…  
  
\- То есть ты бы трахнул меня за двадцатку из жалости?  
  
\- Я не имел это в виду!  
  
\- Господи! Да расслабься ты. Видел бы ты свою рожу. Смущение так идет твоим трепетным щечкам.  
  
\- А тот парень, в клубе? – Крис уже час сидел на кухне у Себастьяна. Оказывается, в ним можно было очень приятно беседовать. И глаза больше не вымораживали, а очень даже тепло и снисходительно смотрели на Эванса, внезапно для себя открывшего, что не все в мире так драматично, как ему казалось.  
  
\- Ну, я в тот день все-таки получил роль. И окрыленный своей удачей решил снять кого-нибудь. Кажется, его звали Чарли, но ты не дал мне возможности уточнить.  
  
\- Прости, - Крис виновато потупил взгляд.  
  
\- Да забей.  
  
\- А что за роль? – тему надо было как-то сменить.  
  
\- Гей, алкоголик, наркоман, неудавшийся суицидник, а моя экранная мама – Госсекретарь США.  
  
Эванс присвистнул.  
  
\- Вот я тоже так сделал, когда прочитал сценарий, - улыбнулся Себастьян.  
  
\- Ты справишься.  
  
\- Спасибо за доверие.  
  
Они посидели еще какое-то время, разговаривая о всяких мелочах. Напоследок даже обменялись контактами, чтобы держать связь.  
  
Уже прощаясь с Крисом, Себастьян хитро ухмыльнулся и спросил:  
  
\- А вот мне интересно, во сколько бы ты меня оценил?  
  
В неловкости иногда наступает такой момент, когда ниже падать некуда и приходиться относится к собственным косякам с юмором:  
  
\- Смотрел фильм «Красотка»?  
  
\- Охуеть. Это ты меня сейчас с Джулией Робертс сравнил?  
  
Крис пожал плечами:  
  
\- Улыбаешься ты обворожительно.  
  
**P.S.**  
  
Однажды Себастьяну все-таки понадобилась помощь Криса.  
  
«Привет. Скажи мне, ты на машине?»  
  
Эванс проверил – он был на кровати, часы показывали час ночи, а экран айфона – номер Стэна. В принципе, они уже успели сдружиться до того уровня, когда за подобный звонок хочется хорошенько ударить придурка-полуночника, но только после завершения разговора.  
  
\- Да, а что?  
  
«У меня с утра запланирован переезд на новую квартиру, но я слишком дятел, чтобы заранее позаботиться о перевозке вещей, а ты у нас любитель помочь сирым и убогим. Так что вот он я, убогий в край, заедешь ко мне часов в десять утра?»  
  
\- С тебя кофе и пончики, мой альтруизм имеет границы.  
  
«Шоколад или джем?»  
  
\- Шоколад.  
  
Протащиться через полгорода рано с утра, чтобы помочь перетащить и перевезти коробки с вещами – почему бы и да?  
  
Вещей у Стэна оказалось шесть коробок, один чемодан и микроволновка. Нехитрый скарб занял багажник, задние сидения, а его обладатель – место рядом с водителем. Ах да, коробка с пончиками уместилась поверх бардачка.  
  
\- Что-то не много ты нажил. Вроде ж не первый год в Америке живешь…  
  
\- Вдох-выдох, Крис! Вдох выдох, - заржал Себастьян. – Я надеюсь, ты меня сейчас не потащишь в магазины, чтобы приодеть нищего румынского эмигранта. Заверяю, у меня все нормально с банковским счетом. Просто не особо привязываюсь к вещам.  
  
\- И в мыслях не было!  
  
\- Пиздишь, - да, Стэн бывал проницательной заразой.  
  
Новая квартира была куда больше предыдущей, район с парком поблизости – рай для любителей утренних пробежек. Вещи были перенесены из машины и находились в процессе распаковки, на середине которого парни решили, что заслужили отдых и завалились на диван в гостиной в обнимку с двумя бутылками заблаговременно купленного пива.  
  
\- А чем сейчас занимаешься? Ну, кроме театра и того, что я знаю, - поинтересовался Крис.  
  
\- Ролью Безумного Шляпника в одном сериале.  
  
\- Ммм… Белый кролик, Алиса, чаепитие?  
  
\- Разлука с дочерью, отрубленная и пришитая назад голова, шизофрения.  
  
\- Впечатляет.  
  
\- Не то слово.  
  
Спустя минуту молчания у Криса снова проснулось любопытство.  
  
\- Почему у тебя все роли такие, что заставляют зрителей страдать?  
  
\- Хуй знает, - Себастьян пожал плечами. - Но комедиантом даже я себя как-то не вижу. Драмы – это круто.  
  
\- Ну, есть же еще, не знаю, - Крис почесал макушку, - романтика.  
  
Стэн скептически поднял бровь.  
  
\- И как же, позволь узнать, шестеренки в твоей голове это представляют?  
  
Шестеренки в голове Криса давно клинило на пухлых губах Себастьяна, а его манера приоткрывать рот в моменты удивления, задумчивости, радости, недовольства – в любой, в общем-то, ситуации – плавила последние остатки здравого смысла. Эванс посчитал обстановку подходящей для осуществления тайной фантазии.   
  
Крис отставил недопитую бутылку на столик, придвинулся к Себастьяну и поцеловал. Тот абсолютно не сопротивлялся и активно включился в процесс, правда под конец расплылся в такой улыбке, что затопила своей лучезарностью все пространство.  
  
\- Тебе надо было играть Чеширского кота, - заключил Крис.  
  
\- Усы, лапы, хвост?  
  
\- Новое прочтение, готическая интерпретация, хуманизация.  
  
\- Отличная фантазия, - Стэн одобрительно закивал. - В режиссеры не думал пойти?  
  
\- Теперь вот думаю.  
  
\- Рад побыть музой.  
  
Они все так же сидели очень близко, улыбались друг другу и совершенно не знали, о чем тут еще можно поговорить. Первым нашелся Себастьян:  
  
\- Крис, ты классно целуешься.  
  
\- Повторим?  
  
«Почему бы и нет», - подумал Себастьян

**Author's Note:**

> *квортер – 25-ти центовая монета


End file.
